Whats Next? A Drakken and Shego Fanfiction!
by Drakken and shego fanfics
Summary: Whats next for the 2 ex cons? We'll see...
1. Chapter 1

_**What's next? (Drakken and Shego fanfic!)**_

**This is set 6 months after the last episode of Kim possible- graduation! **

Even though they had given up evil after they had both been reclaimed heroes after they sent of Warmonga, they didn't want to pursue the career of the hero, Drakken and Shego or drew and Sarah as they now went by, just wanted to be well...normal.

Drew walked up to Sarah; she had been staring in to space for a while now, but those eyes. Those deep emerald eyes, she never told him this but he could just tell how much pain they hid, he didn't know what the pain was for, but he knew it was there. 'Sarah, you ok?' Drakken asked tentatively.

'Huh...wha...drew, when did you get here?' Sarah responds just breaking her trance.

'I said, are you ok?'

'Oh yeah... yeah. Just thinking...' Drew didn't want to pry at her personal life; he learned that the hard way.

'You know drew...why do we still live together? I don't even work for you anymore yet you let me live under your roof?' Sarah added suddenly. It was true, she didn't work for drew, after they quit with the villinary, GJ had wiped there slates clear and they were offered a new start. Sarah was a teacher at Middleton high school and drew had gotten they job of his dreams; he worked at the space centre! It's what he had always wanted and they pay was even better than villinary. 'Uhm...drew?' Sarah added waiting on a response. Drew didn't want to make her angry, as much as they quit villinary she still had they GO glow. 'Yeah...uhm...well...' Drew tried to hurry an answer, he had one, but he wouldn't dare admit it.

He thought about his real answer, it was simple; he loved her, not just puppy love real love. They had lived together ever since Sarah came to work for him 10 years ago, she was 19, and he was 26 at this point and he just pushed it out of his mind back then, I mean he wasn't some sort of perverted creep, he thought of her professionally, until the kiss. It happened 3 years ago. She had just broken up with Senior Senior Junior after he cheated on her with Adrenna Lyyn, she wanted to go all the way, and he wouldn't let her. She only pecked him. Drew just couldn't take advantage of her...as much as he wanted to kiss her again he couldn't. She was drunk and heartbroken, two of the most vanerable states...ever.

Finally Drew's thinking was interrupted by Sarah, 'I know why I stayed... I'm just afraid toy won't feel the same way...'

'I know why I wanted you to stay...' Sarah leant in closer and said

'Are we thinking the same thing here?'

'Sarah Go, I have loved you ever since the day I layer eyes on you.' Sarah didn't say a word she just leant in and kissed him, such a passionate kiss, and not just one kiss it was many a kiss, after kiss, after kiss. Finally she pulled away and said, 'that's the answer I was looking for, I love you Drew Lipsky.'

Note: Hey guys this is my first fnfic so please dont be too harsh. I will be uploading more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2 - Sarah's Secret!

**Chapter 2! Sarah's secret!**

'Sarah...' Drew said gasping for air as she dragged him to her bedroom.  
'Drew whats the matter?'  
'If we do this i wouldn't be taking advantage of you...right?' Drew asked.  
'God no drew! I was the one who started it. You know for a genius..'  
'Never stopped the sadasm did you?'  
'Well, you know I like some sarcaaaAAA' Sarah screamed as she fell in pain.  
'Sarah, SARAH! What's wrong?' Drew asked sounding worried.  
'GAA...dr...drew. Ta...take me to hospital.' Sarah managed inbetween her screams. 'NOW!' She added. Drew picked her up bridal style and took her in to his Porsche. He sped down the motorway, Sarah still screaming in agony. He didn't know what was wrong. He was almost at Middleton hospital when Sarah screeched such an awful cry he barley parked he just skidded the car on to the grass. He picked her up bridal style again and bolted in the door!  
'SOMEBODY HELP HER! NOW!' Drew screamed. Nurses rushed in and put Sarah on a streacher and rushed her away. Drew sat in the waiting room. He was a wreck! About 3 hours later the nurse said Sarah wanted to see him. He happily followed her.

'Sarah!' Drew said in relief looking at the apparently healthy Sarah Go.  
'Drew!' Said Sarah  
'What happened back thier?'  
'Promise you won't freak out?'  
'eh...um...ok.'  
'Well,it's my... My glow.' She said in a hushed voice.  
'Whats wrong with it?'  
'Well I got the major blast of that asteroid, so I have too much of it in my system.'  
'Why hasn't this happened before?'  
'It...it has'  
'But I've never seen you like this?'  
'Well, I didn't want you to see me as weak, so I always left when it happened...'  
'What? You should have told me!' He aposed 'how did you get away while it happened anyway?'  
'You know when I went off every year for my vacation?'  
'Yeah.'  
'I wasn't on vacation, I was here.'

Drakken thought about it. He never saw any photos, postcards, souvenirs or, well anything. It all made sense.  
'Before you ask drew, they take it out a pump in my hand, that's why I wear gloves.' Drew kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3! Dear Diary

Chapter 3! Dear diary!

Back in their home, it wasn't a lair anymore it was just an amazing home. Drew was still fussing over Sarah. 'For gods sake drew! I'm fine! It doesn't hurt! I've done is every year since I was 13!'  
'Sorry'  
'No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled you were only trying to help.'  
'I love you Sarah'  
'I love you too.'

1 month later...

'They were in the fanciest restraunte ever! Drew had invited everyone. Her brothers, his mother, even their new work colleagues. Drew stood up and tapped his glass, and looked directly at Sarah and got down on one knee. Sarah blushed so hard she turned crimson! 'Miss Sarah Go, I love you with all my heart, even though we have only been official for a few months, they have been the best months of my life. What I'm trying to say is..' He pulled out a white gold ring imbedded with emeralds and diamonds. 'Sarah Go, Will you make me the happiest I have ever been and marry me?' Sarah started crying. Drew had messed this up, she wasn't ready, crap! 'Sarah I'm sorry...I...just that I ...'  
'YES! of corse I will!' She exclaimed! Drew sighed a sigh of relief and pulled her in for a soft kiss. All the guests cheered.

As they got out of the Porsche they where giggling and kissing and having the best time. They sat on the couch to cuddle up for a movie when Sarah said 'there is a lot I have to tell you before we can get married drew.' Drew was worried what was it, crap, it was him wasn't it.  
'What did i do wrong babe?'  
'Oh drew you idiot! It's not you...I'll be right back.  
She walked in holding what looked like a diary. It was. She handed it to him slightly weeping. He read. Her whole pat was in here, how her mum had ran away after her father died and Sarah and Henry (hego) to care for them. He knew most of it until it came to the part where she ran away from GO tower. It was horrible. He had no idea she had been through this. Her mother came back and said she was disgraced with her. She told Sarah to clean up her act. Until the day she left she obeyed. Sarah and her mother (who's name was Alicia) had a huge argument about her father. Sarah reviled that her father had done things to her, terrible things, things a father should never do to a daughter. When Sarah was 14 her father raped her. Drew closed the book.

Sarah was weeping in to his chest. 'So you still want to marry me?'  
'Of course! Why would this make a difference?'  
'Well I'm not a virgin, most men wouldn't want that.'  
'I don't care! He took something from you that should never be taken, and that's not your fault.'  
'I love you!'  
'I bet I love you more!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3! visitors!**

2 months later...

The wedding plans where in full swing, but there was a slight issue.

Drew walked in to the bathroom witch he thought was empty, only to find the strong tough woman he knew sitting on the floor in tears. 'Sarah? My god, what's wrong?' Sarah wept and handed him a stick, It was a pregnancy test! And it was POSITIVE! 'Sarah this is wonderfull!'  
'What? I thought you would be angry?'  
'NO! I'm going to have a son or daughter!thats great, Sarah!' She dried her eyes and replied  
'Really, well I think so to!'

The next day they went to the doctors office just to make sure. Sarah was only 7 weeks along but the baby looked healthy so far.  
Sarah and her new best friend from work, Megan Larson, went dress shopping. She got a swan dress it was tight at the bust and corset and the bottom flared out. The wedding was in 3 weeks now so that she could have thier wedding minus the baby bump. They had a superb wedding.

It was 5 months since the wedding and Sarah was 8 months along, and all drew would let her do was rest. There was a nock at the door, 'you'll never guess who's at the door Sarah' drew giggled. He answers and done something he thought he would never do, invited Kim and Ron STOPPABLE in to his house! They had gotten hitched! Who would have thought? 'Hey drakken' Kim greated.  
'I go by drew now kim, and shego goes by Sarah.'  
'Oh sorry' kim apologised.  
'I'll get some drinks, what would you like? Wine? It's after 6 Kim it ok to drink. Wait you are over the legal age right?'  
'Yeah, course, we're both 20.'  
'Ok so white or red?'  
'White please' Kim answered and drew looked to Ron, who replied  
'Oh...uhh...you got a beer?' Drew chuckled.  
'I don't like wine much either. Lagar or cider?'  
'Ooh I'll have a slider please!'  
'Sarah orange or apple?' Drew shouted through the wall to his wife.  
'Gahh..apple!' Sarah replied in a tone of annoyance.  
'Sarah's in the living room, I'll get you through there.'

Kim and Ron looked confused, it they brushed it off and walked through to the living room with drew behind them. As soon as they entered there mouths dropped. Drew walked over and handed Sarah her juice and kissed her. Kim and eons mouths dropped again. 'Please sit.' Drew sujested to Kim and Ron. They sat. Still staring at an 8 month pregnant Sarah Go.  
'Well, drew shall we explain?' Sarah asked her husband.  
'Go on.' He answers  
'Well hey Kim, Ron how are you?' she continued before letting them answer. 'Anyway, as I can see by your look of confusion, yes I'm pregnant.'  
'Congrats sheg...em sorry Sarah.'  
'Ron do you want to come through to the other room and watch the football? Sarah told me we had to have a separate room for me to watch it in he laughed.' On the way there he told ron about recent events, it takes much less time for guys to do that.

'So sh...Sarah, how are you?'  
'Im fine, can't wait to get them out of me but fine.'  
'Them?'  
'Yes I'm having twins, do you want the whole storie Kimmy?'  
'Wouldnt mind.'  
'Well, me and drew got engaged, I got pregnant, we got married, much else yo wanna know? I know it's not the traditional order of things but hey, whatever?'  
'You and drakken?'  
'Drew!' Sarah sat up and gave kim a cold stare.  
'Sorry, it takes some getting used too.'


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5! Working out the bumps!_**

'So what brings you two here?' Sarah asked.  
'Well...we live next door now.' Kim replied. 'We came round to meet our new neighbours.'  
'Well that's nice Kim. Anyways so what about you and stoppable?' Sarah asked, 'I mean couldn't you do a bit better Kimmy?'  
'Guess I could ask you the same question' Kim answered. Now that they both thought about it Drew and Ron where a lot better looking than they had been, Drew's skin had gone back to the average tan colour and he had a rather fit build. And as for Ron he had gained quite a bit of muscle and a couple inches of height, they both were really very attractive.

'Why do you and Ron need such a big house anyways?' Sarah asked curiously, 'I know why me and drew need one.' She said glancing at her bulging baby bump.  
'Well...I wasn't going to mention it but...'Kim said pushing her loose jumper in to show the tiny bump on her stomoch.  
'Know way!' Sarah said excitedly.  
'Way way!' Kim said in a giggly voice.  
'I underestimated you Kimmy.' Sarah and Kim where both speaking in giggly school girl voices now, like they were discussing the latest gossip.  
'How do you mean?'  
'Well I know how you make babies Kimmy and I didn't think you'd go there?'  
'I AM married you know.'  
'Yeah, but still. Who's been a naughty girl?' Shego said giggling her head off.  
'Shut up' kim said in a joking voice. 'Anyway it was a planned baby, me and Ron have been trying for about a year now, we almost gave up, but now I'm pregnant and we are so so happy.'  
'You know Kimmy, I think we could be very good friends now that we don't have to hate each other.'  
'Yeah,I think we could.'  
'Well see you guys later.' Kim said hugging Sarah and saying goodbye to Drew. Ro and Drew gave each other a typical bro-hug.


	6. Chapter 6! The miracle of life!

Chapter 6! The miracle of life!

'AARHHHH' Sarah Go shrieked in pain in the middle of the night as she wakened, to find herself lying in a soaking wet bed. Her water had broke. 'Shit!' She scoffed as she stood up, only for another contraction to reduce her to sitting on the bed shouting for her husband. 'DREW! HELP!'  
'SARAH WHATS GOING ON?!' He ran through and saw her clutching her bulging stomach, then she said,  
'Its time.' Looking down at her huge baby bump.  
'What? b..but your not due for another 2 weeks?'  
'These things don't happen exactly on cue you know?' Then another contraction hit, 'DREWWWW! This is bloody AGONY!'  
'I know baby let's get you to the hospital.'  
'Ok,go get my bag, and grab my toiletries from the bathroom, I already put them in carry bag.'  
'Ok honey.' He kissed her and went of to do the tasks.

Soon they where in there Audi on the way to the hospital, they had to trade in the Porsche for this as the Porsche had no back seats.  
As soon as they got to the ward the nurse told they it would be a long labour as Sarah was only about 3cm dilated when she had to be 10.  
'What the hell!' Sarah complained at the nurse. 'That area has to be 10 bloody centimetres? How the hell does that happen, infact don't tell me.' Drew came over and stroked his wife's raven hair.

It was time for delivery. For once in her life Sarah could honestly say she was terrified. Childbirth was supposed to bathes ingle most painful experience the human body can go through, many women have tried to describe it and the best anyone can come up with is that it's like someone holding a lighter right up to that area, shit. Sarah was mid labour.  
'Ok Mrs Lipsky we need you too push as hard as you can when the next contraction comes, and you need to keep pushing on the next one because if we don't get the other baby out straight away they will suffocate, ok Mrs Lipsky, you got that?' The head midwife asked.  
'Yeah.' Sarah struggled in between her panting. The next contraction hit. Sarah pushed as hard as she could. She forced drew to let go of her hand, that was their signal, he brought out her fireproof cloth and spaces in in her hand. Her GO GLOW ignited and she clutches the cloth for dear life. When she was very angry or in extreme pain, she couldn't control it fully. 'DREW I SWEAR YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN AFTER THIS!' Sarah screamed while pushing. Just then the newborn cries filled the room, but it wasn't over, it was still going on.  
'Mrs Lipsky, your second baby is breech, it will be fine you just need to push extra hard ok, one, two, three,go.'  
'AAAAARHH! SHIT SHIT SHIT!' Sarah screamed, then when her second beautiful baby was born she collapsed on to the pillows with a deep 'ahhhhh' then she looked at Drew and said, 'sorry, you know I didn't mean anything I said, it was the pain talking.'  
'Its ok baby, was it as its meant to be?'  
'Well imagine your, how shall I put this, your tool being ran over repeatedly by a 500 pound truck. How's that?  
Drew didn't like that image, not atall.


End file.
